Dessert
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: "He tasted of manliness, something Meredith craved." A little one shot about 'dessert' and what we missed on last night's episode. Please read and review!


**I just loved this episode so much! Here's what I thought we missed! Read and Review. Thank you!**

**Dessert**

Meredith couldn't help but giggle as Derek pulled her into the on call room. They haven't had a moment to themselves in weeks; everything has been too busy. But she missed _this_. She missed it so much. Sure, she and Derek would spoon together every night they were in the same bed and they would kiss before bed or a quick peck at work. But this was perfect.

"Meredith…" Derek moaned into his wife's mouth, curling his tongue around her small one. Her lips were incredibly soft, something Derek loved.

"Bed." Meredith murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek, with his hands locked around her waist, pushed her on top of the bed.

As they both fell on the bed, they both laughed. "God, Mer I missed you so much." He smiled down at her, doing the sparky eye thing."

"Me too." Meredith lifted herself up, locking her lips with his. Derek moaned as he felt Meredith nibble on his lower lip. "And it would be a shame not to end today with dessert." Meredith husked, in a raspy voice that she only used for moments like this.

Meredith rolled on top of Derek, straddling him as he laid down. "You have no idea how much I love that ferry boat scrub cap." She giggled as she slid down his body, watching Derek's eyes darken and feeling the hardness between his legs.

"You looked so sexy in the OR, I missed working with you." Derek trailed off as he felt her fingers slip into his pants. "Oh Mer…" Derek moaned, feeling her grasp him fully in her hand.

"Oh baby, you're so big." Meredith whispered, looking into his eyes, pulling his pants all the way down, his manhood fully out in the open.

"Mer…" Derek's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Meredith rubbed her hand up and down his hard and erect shaft.

Meredith smirked, loving how easily Derek got turned on. She bent down, barely touching his shaft with the tip of his tongue. She sucked the tip of his shaft, licking the pre cum from the tip. He tasted of manliness, something Meredith craved. "Derek…" She moaned as she covered him with her mouth.

"Ah baby…" Derek moaned, feeling her wet, warm mouth all over him. He pulled her hair out of the pony tail, holding her head in place as she sucked, enjoying the sucky sounds coming from her mouth. Meredith had always been good in bed, but this was just perfect.

Meredith's beautiful eyes bore into his as she pulled back, strings of saliva and his pre cum connected her mouth with his shaft. "Does this feel good?" She asked, that raspy voice turning him on even more.

"Yes, oh God, yes Meredith." Derek almost shouted. Meredith giggled, holding the base of his shaft and covered him once again. But this time she went even deeper, her nose brushed against his balls, and sucked hard.

"Ah…" Derek moaned, holding her head in place, keeping her there for a moment. His hands intertwined in her soft hair as she deep throated him. "Meredith, I'm about too… oh…." Derek couldn't finish. She pulled back, her mouth lined with wetness, her cheeks blushed and in an instant her pants and panties were gone.

"Yes…" Meredith moaned as she lifted herself on top of him. Derek filled her completely, widening her walls and making her shiver at his touch. They began a solid movement, back and fourth, up and down, Meredith completely in charge.

"Your shirt…off." Derek murmured, pulling her shirt off. "Oh…" Derek almost lost it again when he saw her black lacy bra.

"You're favorite." Meredith giggled as she felt his hands squeeze her tender breasts through the bra. He lifted himself up, tonguing her hard nipple through the thin fabric. Meredith shivered, rolling her head back and arching her back. "Oh Derek."

Meredith almost lost her breath when she looked down at her husband to see his eyes boring into hers. She couldn't look away as he continued licking her breast. He reached behind her and snapped her bra off. "God, Meredith you are so beautiful." Derek moaned holding both breasts in his hands, his lips attacking her neck.

Meredith blushed. In a swift moment, Derek flipped her around, making him on top of her. Derek guided himself into her tight opening. She looked into his eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

"Oh Mer, I love you too." He grunted before filling her completely.

"Oh, yes, ah…" Meredith moaned as he quickened his pace. "Yes! Yes!" Meredith rasped, running her hands through his hair as he gazed into her eyes.

"Mer, I'm about to…" Derek moaned, moving even faster. The bed began to shake with the intensity of his thrusts. And by now, neither of them cared if anyone could hear them now.

"Me too…" Meredith moaned, her walls tightening around him. "YES! DEREK, OH YES!" She screamed as he spilled inside of her.

"MER, OH GOD, YES!" Derek responded, keeping himself inside of her. He rested his head on her chest, a glowing sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, as his lips danced across her chest. Her hands remained in his hair, her eyes closed in complete and total bliss. Derek marveled at her beauty, loving her after sex glow making her look like some sort of goddess. "Derek…" She whispered, her eyes opening and meeting his.

"That was perfect, baby." Derek chuckled, leaving an opened mouth, wet kiss on her lips.

"Perfect." Meredith echoed, slipping her tongue into his mouth once again.

"This was the best dessert ever."


End file.
